


The Rescue

by EmeraldRoseQuartz, imnotrevealingmyname, Latent_Thoughts, MoonCat163, shiningloki, Toozmanykids



Series: It’s More Fun with More People: Loki’s Library “Hot Potato” One-Shots [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied Consent, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Magic, Outdoor Sex, Possessive Behavior, Reader is awestruck by Loki, Rescue Missions, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldRoseQuartz/pseuds/EmeraldRoseQuartz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latent_Thoughts/pseuds/Latent_Thoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCat163/pseuds/MoonCat163, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningloki/pseuds/shiningloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toozmanykids/pseuds/Toozmanykids
Summary: You’ve been captured by magic harvesting smugglers en route to train with the Master Sorcerer Loki himself. And he’s going to do whatever it takes to get you back...
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Series: It’s More Fun with More People: Loki’s Library “Hot Potato” One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739875
Comments: 19
Kudos: 177
Collections: Loki's Library 'Hot Potato' One-Shots





	The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with another Hot Potato collab! Once again, members of Loki's Library got together to create this little story. We hope you all enjoy it.   
> Do share your thoughts in the comments, and don't forget to press kudos if you liked the fic.   
> Happy reading!

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

Normal Text: Reader's POV

**Bold Text** **: Loki's POV**

* * *

How long had you been here?

You shifted in your chains, the darkness and cold of the cell seeming to penetrate your very soul. Ever since you had been captured, you had felt your hope of escape diminish with each passing day. At least...you thought they were days; it was near impossible to keep track of time in this place. You had tried scratching marks on the wall, but after the first week or two, you started to lose track.

All this because you wanted magic lessons from the master sorcerer himself, Loki of Asgard. His power was legendary, and you were eager to see if you could pick up any new tricks. But en route to Asgard, your ship had been attacked…

You didn’t even know what had happened to the rest of the passengers and the crew, just that you had been taken and thrown in this reinforced cell.

Now, you didn’t know when you would get out of this place...IF you would get out of this place. It all seemed so hopeless, and your magical ability was nowhere near strong enough to do anything useful.

Suddenly, you heard the dull boom of a distant explosion somewhere in the facility. Then another. Then another.

You moved your way over to the small grated window in your cell, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on outside.

And that’s when you saw  _ him _ .

He wore his battle armor, and strode with purpose, and you had never been so happy to see someone in your life. As he got nearer, you could tell that he’d had a tough time getting to you. His expression was fierce enough to frighten you, and you were rather glad that he wasn’t angry at  _ you _ .

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/eleathyra/art/Rage-454656112) [[Art by Eleathyra]](https://www.deviantart.com/eleathyra/art/Rage-454656112)

**When Loki was assigned the task of going after you and your abductors, he had agreed, albeit reluctantly. After all, this was the work of a group notorious for harvesting magic, operating in illicit stations across the cosmos. He knew that he was the best choice for the task, for not only was he a** **_master of magic_ ** **, but he also had stealth and intelligence on his side. Most of the others only had brute strength, and would go in with guns blazing, possibly jeopardizing the rescue.**

**Finding the place was fairly easy (he was a traveller of dark paths, after all), although it was full of false passages among its many levels and wings. The difficulty came in actually pinpointing the exact location where you were being held.**

**While he tried to search for you, he made sure to dismantle the central towers of the structure that served the main purpose of this place--magic harvesting from gifted individuals. He had to utilize his seidr reserves wisely while doing so. Squandering away the best weapon he had would only put him in a vulnerable position here.**

**After all, infiltrating and destroying a magic harvesting station was fraught with risks. If he was caught and overpowered--which wasn't an easy feat, but still within the realm of possibility--he'd not only fail this rescue mission, but he'd also be at a risk of having** **_his_ ** **magic drained for some nefarious purpose.**

**The thought alone made his blood boil as he made his way through the labyrinth of floors and corridors and rotating turrets. He had to jump out of one at a certain point, if only to evade a horde of guards. He didn’t have the time to deal with them at present; he was growing impatient and your cell was still out of his reach.**

**When he couldn't find you in the next turret of the fortress-like structure, he simply blasted it with his seidr to get to the last one. Of course, people died as a result. But that was on** **_them_ ** **, wasn't it?**

**Loki didn't care for it. The only thing cared for was rescuing you... and well, any others that may still be trapped here. Alive and as yet unharvested.**

**Alas, he found none on his way, and that only made him angrier.**

**At last, as he slid down a corridor, slicing the shins of the guards that protected it, he saw a cell with a heavily armoured door. It was at the very end of this corridor.**

**Loki grinned in triumph, a grin devoid of humor but full of purpose. He had found what he had come for.**

**Throwing his daggers at the now howling guards, he cut off their cries of pain at last. Then, he marched towards your cell, his hands aglow with magic, ready to blast that thick metallic door.**

**"Move away from the door!" he yelled in warning, just as his seidr shot an energy blast at it.**

You barely had time to register his shouted command when the door blasted open. You jumped across the cell, rolling until your back hit the wall. Steam the color of dark green and gray billowed into the cell. You coughed, fanning the dust and debris away from your face as the smoke began to clear.

Through the dissipating smoke, you could see the silhouette of Loki. He was tall as he stepped through the doorway, his posture completely straight and his walk full of confidence. His broad chest heaved as his eyes brimmed with the glitter of adrenaline. Even with sweat glistening on his forehead and blood smeared on his skin, Loki was raw perfection. You almost didn’t feel worthy enough to look at him. 

He looked around the cell, a sneer on his beautiful face.

“What lovely arrangements they gave you,” he snorted. He turned back to you and met your eyes. You stared at him from your spot on the floor, lips parted in awe. Loki held his hand out. “Come on, up you go.”

You grabbed Loki’s hand and yelped when he hoisted you up, his strength making it seem like you weighed nothing at all. Standing now, you suddenly realized how tall Loki truly was. The top of your head barely reached his chest and you had to crane your neck up to look at him. However, being even with his chest offered you a view of his complex armor.

Though slashed in some places, Loki’s armor was thick and intricate, made of plates of leather and metal. It was black in most places, highlighted by shields of gold and touches of green. His insignia was carved into the guards on his arms, which held you steady. You swallowed and tilted your head up.

“Thank you,” you whispered, your voice barely a croak. Loki opened his mouth to respond but you looked past his arm and gasped. “Loki!”

Loki swung around as a guard entered the cell, his leg bloodied and cheek nearly torn in half. Loki growled and pushed you away from him. He ran towards the guard and fought him, magic pulsing and daggers flying through the air. It was an easily won fight on Loki’s end, but one that showcased his agility and strength to you up close.

"Come on! We don't have much time," Loki barked as soon as he dispatched that guard. He grabbed you by the arm, but couldn't pull you farther than where the cell door once was. He nearly pulled your arm out of its socket before he noticed.

"Loki! Stop! Loki, look!" you cried in desperation, afraid of losing your limb.

In spite of the impatient glare he shot you, your hand waved at the shackle still fastened around your ankle. You weren't going anywhere yet. 

The chain was long enough for you to trip over as you paced back and forth from wall to wall in the dark, and your clumsiness was evident from your bruised knees.

Loki grumbled underneath his breath, wondering--out loud--why you needed to be shackled in addition to being locked in a cell. It was clear from the way he was muttering to himself that he laid the blame on you for not being a straightforward damsel in distress, that this was far more inconvenient and frustrating than the mission brief had mentioned. The more he muttered, the more unintelligible he became. You weren’t sure, but you caught the words ‘princesses’ and ‘dragons’ and ‘castles’ being thrown around while he observed the thick metallic shackle around your ankle.

You watched closely as he tried to simply pull apart the chain links with brute strength, but even under the assault of a god, the links came apart only slightly. His grunt of effort as he pulled was just as intimidating as the growl that followed when he abandoned the chain.

Loki flipped his hair out of his face and hissed out the words, "We don't have time for this." His jaw clenched so sharply that you heard his teeth grind. He was likely biting back more complaints, but his obvious avoidance to look at you said it all.

Oh, this was just great, wasn’t it? The  _ one  _ sorcerer you wanted an apprenticeship under now likely hated your guts.

While you sulked, Loki pulled a short sword out of thin air and slowly ran his palm along its thick blade to fortify it with seidr. It manifested in the form of a green-gold glow. You were quite envious of it.

"Cover your face and lean away." 

You did as instructed and curled up into a ball a few feet away. Peeking out from under your arm, you saw Loki holding the chain against the floor, pulled taut from the wall with his foot. He raised both arms above his head and took a sharp breath before slamming the blade down onto the chain with a thundering force.

Sparks flew in all directions--few even landed on your arm as you cowered. Unfortunately, the loud crack you heard was not the chain. When you opened your eyes, Loki was staring flabbergasted at the solid,  _ unbroken  _ chain, his broken cutlass now dropping to the stone floor with a clink.

"What is this chain made of?" he asked in frustration, glaring at the chain in offence.

"I don't… I don't know, but it dampens my magic, so perhaps it has some uru combined with galdric components…" You trailed off, watching his fingers tracing his bottom lip; his brow furrowed deep in thought.

A moment later, you blurted out, "I can't believe you found me! I had no way to signal to anyone that I was here."

Loki didn't even acknowledge that you had spoken. Instead, he scowled at the chain and raised his eyes to the wall.

"Well, if we can't break it, we'll just have to bring it with us." In two strides he was at the wall, hands flattened against it.

Horns and sirens blared just outside the cell now, as well as further down the halls.

"How thick is this wall? Tell me quickly."

"Um... let me th-think a second..." you stammered in a panic.  _ Think, think, think, think… _ You had heard other prisoners and guards and.... 

"Three feet of concrete blocks, I think. Reinforced with rebars. I can feel its effects on my magic when I lean against the wall."

"Thank you." Loki shot four focused blasts at the wall causing a part of the wall to fall onto the floor--a three square feet chunk of concrete that still held the ring connected to your chain. He lifted the heavy concrete chunk by the attached ring with one hand and grabbed you with his other. 

"Let's go."

Loki started out at a fast pace, with both his hands occupied. The section of wall was unwieldy, and he had to frequently yank it forward when it caught on debris. Finally, he had enough of that and swung it hard at another reinforced wall so that some of the concrete fell off.

You still struggled to keep up with him, but he didn’t seem to notice, at least not until you stumbled and almost fell to your knees. His grip on your arm was the only thing preventing you from face-planting on the floor. 

“Norns!” he growled, taking just a few more strides before swinging you around so that he could sling you over his shoulder. Then he moved faster… he was almost running, in fact. 

You placed a hand on his back so that you weren’t hanging upside down. It was only then that you realized just how fast he was. 

How in the name of the Nine Realms was he going so fast?

It dawned on you just how strong he had to be in order to carry you as if you were wheat chaff, and also carry a thick chain that had the additional weight of concrete and rebar.

As you kept watching Loki in awe, his speed increased even more. A sharp look around you made you aware that you two were being chased by several guards. More than thirty at least.

You got jostled pretty hard as Loki dashed towards another, smaller structure. It was close to the edge of the fortress.

"You have magic," he panted as you heard weapons being launched behind you. "Use it to shield yourself!"

You followed his order immediately, feeling a bit dumb for not thinking about it on your own. Even though your magic was weakened by your shackle, you could still use it in short bursts of spells. A protective one didn't take much.

As guns and rockets blazed, you put up a shield not just around you, but also around your rescuer.

"Where are we headed?" you asked brokenly, trying your best to maintain the spell.

"Out of this infernal place!" he shouted, jumping onto an external staircase. 

It was all very confusing from your perspective, but somehow, Loki made the escape by blasting a narrow opening at the end of the structure, jumping down from it... right down a ravine.

You whimpered and gritted your teeth to stop yourself from screaming in fright. Loki, on the other hand, remained silent.

You fell with him, and he held onto you tightly. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of free falling, you landed in a bunch of thick, lush green bushes. Loki shielded you from the impact, caging your body with his own as you two tumbled over the thicket.

But you couldn't catch your breath. Nope. As soon as Loki straightened himself, he simply took off again, with you lolling on his shoulder like a ragdoll.

Before you could ask about your next destination, your eyes suddenly encountered a bright flash.

When you opened them next, the whole landscape around you had changed.

"Did you... Did you just teleport us into a different dimension?" you squeaked in surprise.

Loki grunted, then dropped you unceremoniously onto the ground. Well, not exactly the ground. You landed on something soft... must be moss.

"No, we travelled through a dark path," he answered you, looking irritated as he looked about, his hand moving in a come hither motion towards you. "This looks like Alfheim. Come, there must be a stream nearby. I want to wash off all this blood and dirt. You ought to, as well. I hate the smell of it."

A beat passed, and you found yourself too winded to move yet. That seemed to increase his irritation. So you tried to stall by asking him certain questions.

“What if they came after us here as well? Are we safe yet?”

Loki sighed, giving you a look that told you that he knew what you were trying to do. Still, he didn’t deny you any answers to your questions. 

“They may find the path that I took, though it’s not easy. Which is why we must keep ourselves hidden in this dense undergrowth and avoid making much noise.” His eyes narrowed to slits then, as he regarded you from head to toe. “Now get up and get going.”

Uh oh, your time for resting was up...

Scrambling up, you followed him down the damp, mossy path.

"Is this not too dark for Alfheim?" you asked, pushing your way through the vines which were now beginning to coil around you. Everywhere you turned, there was only dense forest--the canopy barely allowed any sunlight to get through, and it was nearly pitch dark--except for the occasional cracks in the tree trunks, through which a rich green light shone out, as though they were encrusted with emeralds. At one point, Loki had to draw a dagger to slice his way through the thick vegetation. "I thought it's the realm of light, not shadow."

"Light spawns shadow," Loki said shortly. You were partly impressed and partly apprehensive to see the dagger clutched so tightly in his hand. You could count every vein on the back of it, even from a distance. His alertness was quite impressive, though.

Then you noticed that he was stumbling.

That couldn't be good. From what you'd seen of his fluid, lithe grace back in that hellhole, he was extremely sure-footed.

"Are you alright?" you asked, struggling to catch up, with the damned shackle still around your right ankle. You tried to ignore it in favour of worrying over Loki. 

"I have had far worse."

Slightly offended now, you bit back a retort. "You just saved my life, I suppose I can at least return the favour in sentiment, if not--"

In less than a second, you found yourself pinned to the trunk of a large tree, both feet a good twelve inches above the lumpy, protruding roots.

"Why are you so intent on giving away our location?" Loki snarled, pushing you further up against the bark, his face mere centimetres from yours now. "I am  _ trying _ to hide us from any potential dangers, girl. Would you  _ please  _ cease your incessant chatter?"

To your embarrassment, you whimpered in response. You actually  _ whimpered _ .

In your defence, it wasn't everyday that you found yourself trapped between a  _ very hot _ sorcerer and a tree trunk with said sorcerer’s thigh pressed deep between your own, deep enough to feel the crotch of your pants slowly dampen.

Oh,  _ fuck _ .

Loki’s feral gaze changed slightly when that damning sound left your lips, and you caught a glimpse of his Adam’s apple dancing as his visage shifted from focused and reactive to...something else.

“I....I, um...I’m sorry...” you sputtered, only half aware of what you were even saying as his warm breath breezed over your sweat-covered skin, making you shudder. He was right, the smell of blood and smoke on your bodies was prominent, but...something about it was working you into a frenzy, and you realized too late that you had started rubbing yourself against his thigh...

But  _ he _ certainly noticed. And he responded by pressing against you even more firmly, drawing yet another whimper from your throat.

“We should disrobe,” Loki said in a low, gravelly voice. It was obvious that you weren’t the only one feeling the burgeoning arousal manifesting from the relief and adrenaline of your rescue and escape. “To...bathe, of course.”

“Mmmhm...” you muttered, barely registering his words, your eyes flicking back and forth between his parted lips and his emerald eyes. And before you knew what was happening, your lips were locked with his. There was no telling who had initiated it, but once it started, the deep, passionate kiss only got more intense.

Your breath slowly left your chest; it felt as if he were drawing it from you. His lips were warm against yours as he seemed intent to leave you breathless. You felt him shift slightly, without breaking the kiss, so that he could guide your arms up over his shoulders. You grasped his hair firmly, still vaguely aware of his hands moving over you. 

Then you were jolted with the realization that he had drawn on his precious seidr reserves in order to remove two sets of clothing. You knew that because your back now scraped against the rough bark of the tree that he had you pinned against. 

He tightened his hold on you before turning towards the deep stream that flowed nearby. It was hidden well enough in the shadows to make it private, and you also realized that it would be cold. But you welcomed that right now, since you both were hot and sweaty. 

He’d barely taken two steps towards the stream before you gasped in pain. The chain had dragged on you, causing him to nearly lose his hold. You both had forgotten that it still weighed down one of your ankles, and the tension on your leg  _ hurt _ . Loki set you down, and you fell face first onto the mossy path when your weight landed on the other ankle, which you had unknowingly sprained in your mad rush from the cell. 

“Unbelievable!” Loki rasped, exasperated by the fact that you were so easily injured. 

You stared up at Loki as a flush covered your cheeks. He looked around, ensuring that you two were still alone for the time being. 

“Roll over,” he said bluntly. 

You did your best to pull yourself up but the slippery moss kept forcing you to fall face forward again. Loki had to stop himself from chuckling in amusement as he watched you flail around. With a huff, you looked up at Loki and pouted with embarrassment.

“Can you help me?” you asked. 

Loki crouched down and flipped you over so you were on your back. You took in some deep breaths, causing your chest to move up and down dramatically. It did not go unnoticed by Loki. His eyes drifted down to your breasts, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip. His hand twitched on your hip as if to hold himself back. He cleared his throat and looked back up at you, his pupils slightly more dilated than before.

“I’m going to look at your ankle now,” he murmured. 

Loki slid down to your body. He lifted your foot into his lap and began brushing his fingers over the sensitive skin. You hissed in pain as he pressed two fingers to the side of your ankle. He then placed your foot down a few inches beside his hip and picked the other one up. You were severely bruised underneath the shackle, your skin discolored. 

You winced as Loki examined you. “Is it bad?”

“There’s no injury on this foot. Just swelling and bruising,” Loki noted. He placed your foot down beside him and pointed to your other ankle. “That one, however, is certainly sprained.”

“Oh, great…” you trailed off as you realized what position you were in. Your legs were spread and Loki was settled in between them. Without your clothes on, your bare cunt was completely on display for him.

And it seemed Loki had just noticed it as well.

**Loki licked his lips as he stared at your open, clearly aroused flesh. What more, even the musky fragrance of your arousal was wafting up to his sensitive nose now, making his thoughts fuzzy.**

**It had been a while since he had had a lover. He had been going through a dry spell, because he was concentrating all his energies on generating a complicated spell. He tended to hyperfocus on things like that, ignoring other aspects of his life.**

**Well, that spell certainly wasn't his hyperfocus right now...**

**And so, like always, the lust came roaring back with tenfold intensity.**

**A dark part of his psyche rose up to the occasion then, suggesting to him the things a good, ethical person wouldn't do. But Loki wasn't especially known for his scruples, was he?**

**The dark part grew, telling him that you were vulnerable, an injured bird caught in a snare. He was your rescuer, for sure, but... what if he just took advantage and made the little bird sing the song of lust for him?**

**Before him, you began to squirm, your legs trembling, hands belatedly trying to cover your glistening cunt. He realized then that he was holding your poor legs open.**

**He licked his lips again, his gaze turning more and more covetous as the seconds passed.**

**Oh well, you two needed to bathe anyway, and his cock was uncomfortably hard.**

**"Hands off," he growled, slapping your hands away from your crotch, settling more firmly between your legs then. "I suppose you cannot go anywhere now. Might as well rest your feet, hmm?"**

**His voice so thick and deep with lust now, that it became nearly unrecognisable to him.**

**"Wh-what?" you stuttered, swallowing hard, staring up at him with wide, dilated eyes.**

**Loki smirked. "Your cunt is slick and open like a flower in an offering. Do you know what it's doing to me? I, who has recently killed several of my adversaries, and that too, just to rescue you. Do you even know how much my blood is singing for an outlet right now?" He crawled over you fully as he spoke, knowing that he was looking more beastly than princely.**

**"Outlet for what?" you asked, your hands fidgeting between your juicy breasts.**

**"The absolute rage inside me, the lust for physical flexing and carnality..." he answered, almost hissing at you as his engorged cock nudged at your entrance. "Sate me, little bird, and I'll think of doing something about your injuries."**

**You let out a little gasp as he kept nudging against your cunt, his tip brushing against your clit. He wasn't that patient a man, but he gave you another few seconds to protest.**

**You didn't.**

**Without another moment to waste, he pushed forth and entered your hot channel in a single, incessant thrust, his hands caging you beneath him.**

_ By the Norns- _

Your head spun as you tried to ground yourself, to hold onto anything at all, while Loki took advantage of your pliant, disoriented form, ploughing into you repeatedly.

Valhalla knew you wanted him, but the way he licked his lips and fixed you with a sex crazed expression, as though he wanted to devour you completely, the deliberate focus with which he rolled his hips--it scared and aroused you in equal measures.

While your mind struggled to catch up with all that was happening, your body was several steps ahead, arching upwards to meet Loki's thrusts, greeting his huge, rock hard manhood eagerly, flowering open for him.

An incoherent jumble of meaningless words flowed off your lips in a breathy moan when Loki changed the angle of his thrusts, just so, to hit your sweet spot with every movement. The bulbous head of his cock dragged along a sensitive patch of flesh inside you, inflaming you, fraying your nerve endings with unabashed desire.

Loki ground into you with even more force and you squeaked--he took this opportunity to take hold of your legs and fold your body in half underneath him. When he began moving inside you once more, the pleasure of his pelvic bone meeting with the open lips of your cunt rang up along your body, sensitising every spot, every curve, right up to your individual hair follicles.

Norns, he was splitting you apart, pressing into you all the while. The raw power in his thrusts made you hiss and whimper--you could feel the way every thrust began at the curve of his hips, causing his muscles to clench and bulge deliciously in all the right places. The sheer force with which he fucked you was hypnotising, mind-numbing.

Loki exerted complete control over your body, and both of you knew it--and your bodies reacted accordingly, drawing each other in, engaging in a primal dance that made your hairs stand on end.

The pleasure was all-consuming, and the knowledge that Loki could do absolutely anything to you in this very moment, that the very hands that were marking every inch of your exposed skin could break you into a million pieces with a mere snap of a finger, ratcheted it even higher, until you were utterly intoxicated by the sensuality of his movements.

His hips and his hands and his cock moved in tandem to take you up, and up, and up...

...you were ACTUALLY up! Floating above the mossy ground with Loki between your legs, hovering on a bed of air.

“ _ What?! _ —Loki, what are you—”

“It’s not me,” he smirked, pushing so deep inside you that you arched your back and groaned, and you both lifted away from the ground another foot. You breathing was ragged and heavy as the pleasure he gave you began to reach its peak.

That tight, coiling sensation in your lower belly started to reach a point of such extreme sensation that you cried out, Loki grasping your body to his as his pace increased. His rhythm faltered, your voice cracked, and both of you came together in an explosion of ecstasy and seidr.

“LOKI, GODS!” You screamed, and you could feel his cock pulsing and shooting hot cum inside you, coating your insides and dripping out of you, falling to the moss below. He grunted and stayed rigid, groaning your name until he had nothing left to pump into your welcoming pussy.

And then you fell.

With a yelp, you both hit the ground below as your magic dissipated, and you laughed and moaned at the unusual circumstances. Fortunately, he was laughing along with you, and he stroked your hair from your face, removing bits of detritus as he did so.

He stood up, one arm wrapped around your waist and one cupping your ass… quite possessively. Your legs just automatically clung to him, though you knew that he'd easily carried you limp. To be honest, you  _ had  _ climaxed so hard that you still felt quite limp. 

Loki smiled, actually smiled when he looked into your face. "Now we really need to bathe."

He took a step forward, then another. But by the fourth step, he was halted by the jerking and pressing on your foot. The shackle…

_ Fuck... _

You cried out, for the shackle was now pulled taut against your already bruised ankle. Talk about a rude awakening...

"That goddamn chain with it's tagalong wall piece!"

Loki groaned and looked back to see the piece of wall hanging from the chain on your leg sitting on the ground.

With his free hand, he hoisted the chain up and tossed it over his shoulder, the section of wall dangling behind him like a sack. Your eyes widened yet again at his strength and you shamefully felt your cunt slicken again. Loki chuckled as he walked into the river. “I can feel that, you know.”

“It’s your fault anyway,” you muttered, both excited and embarrassed.

**Loki placed you down on the edge of the water bank. He slipped into the water and held your foot in his hand. The chunk of wall sank to the bottom of the river and Loki looked at your ankle thoughtfully.**

**An idea popped into his head, one that he was hesitant to try so close to another being. Still, it seemed like it was worth a shot, given that there was no other way to remove this thing. There were a thousand different classes of magic in the universe. Maybe the shackle wouldn’t resist** **_all_ ** **of them…**

**“I need you to hold very still,” Loki warned you. He watched as you nodded and planted your hands back into the moss, giving you some sort of hold on the ground. Loki cupped some water in his hand and poured it over the shackle around your ankle. He pressed his hand to the metal and you stilled as his hand turned blue. The shackle grew cold and he heard the sound of crackling and clanging. There was a noise, one that resembled a release of pressure, and suddenly, the shackle exploded into a dozen icy pieces. They sank to the bottom of the river to join the chunk of wall left there. Loki’s hand returned to its creamy complexion as he looked up at you hesitantly.**

**“How did you…” you gasped.**

**“Magic,” he stated. “I grew ice inside of the shackle. It froze and expanded to break the metal.”**

**“But isn’t that the magic of Jot-“**

**“You have a lot to learn about me, just as I have a lot to learn about you,” Loki said, sliding between your open legs again. He pulled you into the water and your legs wrapped around his narrow hips. “The first being how many times I can possibly make you cum in this river.”**

His cock nudged your entrance and you let out a gasp. “L-Loki…”

Loki grinned, a smile that held lust and seduction, power and strength. His green eyes nearly glowed with anticipation and you knew that he was not joking. Your heart fluttered, your cunt dripped, and you spread your legs as wide as they could go while still hanging onto his body. Loki’s voice dropped to a dark purr as he slid inside of you once again.

“Let us begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s which paragraphs were written by each author:  
> EmeraldRoseQuartz: 1-8, 94-98, 142-149.  
> Shiningloki: 22-29, 104-114, 156-168.  
> Imnotrevealingmyname: 90-93, 133-141.  
> MoonCat163: 9-11, 53-58, 99-103.  
> Latent-thoughts: 12-21, 59-79, 115-132,   
> Toozmanykids: 30-52, 150-155.
> 
> Were you able to guess any of them?


End file.
